


How To Break A Meme The Fastest

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Dangerous Math, Fun Times With Canon And Fanon, Gen, Memes, Vines, absurdity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. Please enjoy!





	How To Break A Meme The Fastest

HOw tO BrEaK A MeMe ThE FAstESt

 

 

1: Who broke it?

 

 

Envy: Who broke the coffee pot?

 

I’m not mad, I just want to know…

 

 

Alice: It was me. I did it-

 

 

Envy: Oh, wait.

 

I dropped it yesterday.

 

 

Nevermind…

 

 

 

*Sheepishly grins at the rest of the fandom*

 

 

 

2: Love & Affection

 

 

Mystic goes to the fridge in the arcade.

 

She withdraws a pancake labeled ‘love and affection’.

 

 

Shutting the door, she prepares to lob it at Rosanna Pansino!

 

 

*YEET*

 

 

-The door opens.

 

 

Rosanna turns to look.

 

 

 

The pancake goes flying past her face, and smacks Destorm right in the kisser.

 

 

 

Mystic: *Dies inside*

 

 

 

3: Classroom Panic

 

 

Penelope: No one’s answering?

 

I guess I’ll have to call on someone.

 

 

*Eyes glint dangerously*

 

 

Dooper: GET DOWN!!

 

 

 

*Everybody gets down*

 

 

 

Penelope:

 

 

*Sore wa Chigau yo!! Pose*

 

 

**You!**

 

 

Alice: Uhhh…

 

 

*Looks around the room like a scared rabbit*

 

 

42!?

 

 

Penelope:

 

RIGHT!!

 

 

 

Dooper: She _didn’t_ get her!!?

 

 

 

*Collective sigh of relief*

 

 

 

4: Bet You I Can Hit This Note!

 

 

Roi: Hey, betcha I can hit this note.

 

Teala: No, don’t-

 

 

Roi: *In the most fitting pitch imaginable*

 

 

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!

 

 

 

Teala: *Alternately laughs and cries in shock*

 

 

 

5: The Titanic

 

 

*Colin steadies Eva at the stern of the Titanic*

 

 

Eva: Look, Colin.

 

I’m flying, _I’m flying!!_

 

 

Colin:

 

 

*Phone rings*

 

 

Hm?

 

 

*Lets go*

 

 

Eva: COLLIINNN!!?

 

 

I’M RE **ALLY FLYINGGGGG!!!!!??**

 

 

 *Proceeds to fall off boat*

 

 

SPLASH!

 

 

 Oli: EVAAAAA-

 

 

 *Jumps in to save her*

 

 

SPLASSHH!!

 

 

 

Eva: My hero!

 

 

 

*Gives Colin the finger*

 

 

 

6: Plane Crash Site

 

 

-COLD OPEN-

 

 

Tim: Manny, we’re in a plane crash site.

 

Manny: I know, we just sort-of cold-opened our work day there.

 

Tim: Do you know what I feel weird about?

 

Manny: What?

 

Tim: What exactly are we investigating here?

 

Manny: If anybody needs our help?

 

Tim: I know-The F.B.I are here, the Police are here…even Joey’s here with his fr*n huge-a* camera.

 

But here’s the thing:

 

 

Everybody is **dead**.

 

 

*Quick shot and airhorns of some poor John*

 

 

Tim: They don’t really need answers.

 

Manny: I guess we’re just here to do our jobs.

 

Tim: Okay. So let’s figure out how they died then.

 

Manny: I think I know how.

 

Tim: How?

 

Manny: They died in a plane crash.

 

Tim: Well this is stupid.

 

Manny: I know.

 

Tim: What if we just lay down among the corpses and pretended we were dead and then we wouldn’t have to do our admittedly pointless jobs.

 

Manny: Can’t see anything wrong with that…

 

 

*Proceed to flop down like lifeless corpses*

 

 

Tim: Lolololol

 

I’m dead.

 

 

Manny: Lolololololo~

 

 

C.P.: *Whirls around in surprise*

 

Holy s*.

 

We have two survirors!!

 

 

Manny: Oh s*.

 

Tim: Oh f*.

 

 

Envy: *Completely clueless*

 

You guys are a miracle!!

 

 

Tim: What happened?

 

Manny:

 

*Lifts head slightly*

 

 

Am I still slee-ping…?

 

 

C.P.: You just survived a devastating plane crash!

 

 

Tim: We’ll just go.

 

*Folds arms underneath head*

 

 

Don’t worry about it.

 

 

Manny: *Half gets up*

 

 

That plane crash really tired us out.

 

 

*As both internally panic*

 

 

We’re in too deep-

 

JUST GO WITH IT-

 

 

C.P.: When you’re in court, you’re gonna get millions.

 

 

*At the same time, still huddled together*

 

 

Manny: Millions?

 

Tim: 5 mil.?

 

…

 

 

Do we wanna see where this takes us?

 

 

 

LATER:

 

C.P.:…You do realize they were faking it, right?

 

Envy: WHAT!!?

**Author's Note:**

> May get a part two someday.


End file.
